


Loco Miércoles ( TRADUCCIÓN )

by Dixi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Español | Spanish, Freaky Fic Friday, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Sheriff Stilinski, POV Stiles, Spanish Translation, Stilinski Family Feels, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixi/pseuds/Dixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles y el Sheriff hacen cambio de cuerpo a la Freaky Friday.</p><p>Traducción autorizada por thecheekydragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loco Miércoles ( TRADUCCIÓN )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wacky Wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024810) by [thecheekydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon). 



> ¡Gracias a thecheekydragon por dejarme traducir su fanfiction! No tenía planeado subir otra traducción por ahora, pero esta traducción ya la había terminado además de ser el primer fanfiction que quise compartir con el Fandom de Sterek en español, se pude decir que fue la razón por la que comencé a traducir. Por lo que se imaginaran mi emoción cuando la autora me mandó un mensaje autorizando la traducción. Sin nada más que agregar, ¡espero que disfruten de la lectura!

Pasa el miércoles. Solo un ordinario miércoles. No incluso un miércoles de luna llena. Y por lo que puede recordar de la película (de la versión de ambas, Jodie Foster y Lindsay Lohan), chingaderas como esas se suponen que pasan los _viernes_. Por lo que esto es sin duda un giro loco de evento.

Él sabe que algo pasa cuando no se despierta en su habitación o en su cama, pero lo hace en la habitación de Stiles. John levanta las sabanas. Sí. Este es sin duda el cuerpo de su hijo, en el que él está. Reconoce los pantalones y la camisa de dormir que Stiles tenía puesta la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir. ¿Y el impresionante bulto tentando el pijama y las sabanas? John _sabe_ que pertenece a alguien de diecisiete años y no uno de cincuenta años, que muy _lejos_ ha pasado la pubertad.

Da un suspiro profundo, entonces se da un momento para así mismo (impresionante bulto, ¿recuerdan?) antes de levantarse de la cama y siguiendo el pasillo hacia su propio dormitorio, esperando con certeza  encontrarse con su cuerpo—con Stiles en el—metido a salvo.

 Bastante seguro, el cuerpo de John estaba sentando en la cama, dedos rascando su pecho, su cara luciendo adormilada y confusa.  

John menea un dedo así mismo, _Stiles_ , er, _el cuerpo de Stiles es su cuerpo_ —demonios, esto es realmente confuso—y dijo ásperamente, —Arregla esto.

Y, en serio, ¿su cara hace siempre esa ausente, estúpida expresión cuando confronta con algo como padre e hijo cambiando de cuerpo? Espera que solo sea el resultado de Stiles en su cuerpo y no porque él luce normalmente ridículo.

John mira sus ojos ampliarse. —Voy a llamar a Deaton—Stiles-en-su-cuerpo dice, aventando para atrás las sabanas de la cama y meneando sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama. Él ve la mueca cruzar su rostro y sabe que su rodilla está hinchándose.

John pellizca puente de la nariz de Stiles.

Sí. Hoy seria definitivamente uno de esos días.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles toma su celular de su cama y toca el contacto del número de casa de Deaton, esperando febrilmente que el veterinario/emisario druida contestara. Porque esta era una Emergencia con una mayúscula E, y en negrita. De hecho, Stiles va a tirar algo de subrayado y signos de aclamación solo por si acaso.

Despertar en el cuerpo de su padre fue un golpe de impresión y no era como Stiles había planeado como su día iría. Era especialmente raro ver sus propios ojos estrechados y sus dedos moviéndose hacia él, su boca formando palabras, diciéndole que arreglara esto, como si de alguna manera ellos hubieran terminado con los cuerpo del otro por culpa de Stiles.

Sabe de donde su padre viene. El totalmente lo hace. No es como si _Stiles_ es feliz acerca de todo este acontecimiento raro de cambio de cuerpo. No es ni siquiera _viernes_ , carajo.   Es miércoles. Y no incluso un miércoles de luna llena. _Loco miércoles_ , él piensa. ¡Ha!

Esta aliviado cuando escucha la voz de Deaton contestando con un soñoliento “Hola” en el otro lado de la línea.

—Tenemos un problema—él dice.

Stiles piensa que el muy fuerte suspiro que Deaton da en respuesta es un tanto rudo.

 

* * *

 

Mientras Stiles-en-su-cuerpo (es el nombre que él va a estar usando mientras ellos vuelvan a sus cuerpos porque John necesita imponer algún orden en esta nueva locura) habla con Deaton, John toma la oportunidad de usar el baño, vaciando la vejiga de Stiles y se baña rápidamente. Entonces examina los cajones de Stiles y el closet por algo que vestir y suspira.

Realmente necesita tener una charla con su hijo acerca de la cantidad ridícula de tela escocesa en su armario.

John escoge una camisa con las menores palabras ofensivas en esta, un par de pantalones gastados, y una camisa de cuadros en tonos azul suave.

Entonces se dirige hacia la cocina para ver si Stiles ha encontrado algo por parte de Deaton que pueda ayudarlos a volver a sus propios cuerpos. Ahora, _esto_ es algo que nunca pensó que iba a tener que pensar acerca.

  

* * *

 

 

—Deaton dijo que es obra de un _H_ ada _T_ raviesa, —Stiles le dice a su padre. Añadiendo énfasis en las primeras letras  para que su padre supiera que estaban lidiando con un serio mayúscula H y mayúscula M aquí. —Aparentemente el hada disfruta haciendo travesuras—de ahí el nombre—por lo que Deaton dijo que la mejor cosa que podemos hacer es  seguir la corriente.

— ¿Seguir la corriente?—Stiles!papá pregunta demacrado y Stiles se pregunta si su cara usualmente hace ese tipo de mueca como estreñimiento cuando intenta reprimir exasperación.

—Sí. Tú actúas a ser yo, y yo a ser tú, hasta que el hechizo desaparezca, —Stiles clarifica. Cuando tenga su cuerpo devuelta, definitivamente va a tener a Scott checando sus expresiones faciales porque “estreñimiento” no se ve bien en él. —Deaton dijo que si actuamos fuera de lugar, la magia del hada solo se hará más fuerte y el hechizo durara más.

Su padre suspira. Stiles puede escuchar el gran soplo de aire de sufrimiento. — ¿Mejor escenario?

—Veinticuatro horas, —Stiles replica.

— ¿Peor escenario?

—Hasta la siguiente luna llena.

Su padre gira la mano hacia Stiles. — ¿El cuál es…?

—Este viernes, — Stiles le dice. Y, realmente, ¿no debería su padre haber se memorizado el ciclo lunar ya, que si todos los lobos y los sobrenaturales locos caen presas a causa de las fases de la luna?  Va a imprimir y a _laminar_ una copia para el siguiente cumpleaños de su padre. 

John resopla otro suspiro. Entonces, resulta que los viernes figura en este lío después de todo, él piensa irónicamente.

Muy bien. Él puede hacer esto. Él puede ser Stiles por un día. La vida de su hijo no puede ser complicada. Va a ser definitivamente más difícil para Stiles actuar el papel del alguacil. John tendrá que darle a Stiles algunas básicas indicaciones para el día.  Y Stiles tendrá que darle a John su horario de clases para que así no vaya vagando sin rumbo por la preparatoria todo el día. Pero es realizable. Esto es una cosa que ellos pueden hacer, él decide.

Stiles-en-su-cuerpo está dándole una mirada, su nariz arrugando, con los ojos medio bizcos.

— ¿Qué? —John pregunta.

— ¿Vas a hacer algo con tu cabello antes de salir?—Stiles-en-su-cuerpo pregunta, girando los dedos de John a su propia cabeza.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con él?— después de que se bañara, John había secado el cabello de Stiles con una toalla entonces suavizándolo para abajo con sus manos. Luce bien, él piensa. 

Es Stiles quien da un suspiro en esta ocasión. —Necesita _gel_ —, le dice a John torciendo sus ojos y John puede escuchar el 'duh' en su propio tono. Antes de que John puede incluso emitir un pitido en protesta, Stiles-en-su-cuerpo le está llevando al piso de arriba hacia al cuarto de baño, agregando una cantidad generosa de gel sobre los dedos y aplicando a través de la parte delantera del cabello de Stiles, trabajando el gel a través de los extremos de manera que su cabello está pegando en el estilo de banda de chicos  que su hijo parece estar a favor.

John no va a mentir. Es extraño como el infierno tener a ti mismo auto arreglando el cabello que está en su cabeza y el cual le pertenece a otra persona. Stiles-en-su-cuerpo le mira por encima y parece satisfecho con el resultado.

— ¿Algo más que deba saber? — John le pregunta en caso de que la necesidad de gel para el cabello no sea la única pieza de vital información para actuar el papel de Stiles. John fue una vez un boy scout. Le gusta estar preparado.

Stiles-en-su-cuerpo considera por un momento. Entonces, —No—, dice.

Bueno. Así que ahora es el turno de John de hacer que Stiles esté listo para ser el Sheriff por un día.

  

* * *

 

 

Si Stiles!Papá le dice una vez más para “ _mantén mi arma enfundada, no la saques, bajo ninguna circunstancia_ ” Stiles piensa que va a tener que golpear la frente de su padre en varias ocasiones contra la pared. En cambio, se pellizca el puente de la nariz de su padre, pensando con cierta sequedad que ya está recogiendo los síntomas habituales que su padre utiliza para comunicar exasperación.

—Lo _sé_ , papá—, dice por décima vez.

—Y no salgas ante cualquier llamada seria, — su padre instruye y Stiles quiere reír porque ahora sabe cómo suena como cuando trata de dar órdenes. —Diles que tienes papeleo que ponerte al día y envía a otro agente. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí—, Stiles le dice.

Su padre ladea una de las cejas de Stiles.

— _Sí._

Stiles no va a mentir, siente una especie de extraña de satisfacción el empujar su propio cuerpo por la puerta para ir a la escuela. Se pone de pie en el camino de entrada y mira a su padre entrar en el Jeep.

— ¡Ten cuidado con mi jeep! —, grita mientras su padre enciende el motor.

Stiles!Papá le sonríe a él (sí, al parecer Stiles solo tiene una de esas caras que comunica fácilmente “perturbador de la paz”) y luego pone el jeep en marcha hacia atrás y da la espalda a la calzada.

Stiles se extiende y se frota los dedos en las sienes de su padre, ya sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.

 

* * *

 

 

 

John se adhiere al plan que acordaron – actuar como Stiles sin llamar demasiado la atención sobre el hecho de que él no es en realidad su hijo de diecisiete años, asistiendo a las clases de Stiles y haciendo cosas generales como Stiles. Cuando Scott aparece en el casillero de Stiles, John le da al mejor amigo de su hijo un gesto amistoso. Él no dice nada sobre el intercambio de cuerpo, imaginando que el día irá mucho más suave (y el hechizo se romperá más rápido) si este dato particular de información se mantiene para solo Deaton, Stiles y John.

Se siente aliviado al encontrar que la mañana va bastante bien. Es decir, hasta que John se sienta en clase de historia de Stiles y el maestro comienza a repartir folletos.

Cuando le había pedido a Stiles en la mañana si había algo que debería saber, cree que tener un examen de historia debería haber sido la primera cosa que saldría de la boca de su hijo. John las ingenia a través de la prueba lo mejor que pueda, con la esperanza de lograr al menos un C. Stiles no va a ser feliz cuando John lo castigue por una nota baja, en realidad, el niño debería haber mencionado la maldita prueba.

 

* * *

 

Stiles es dos horas en la vida de su padre - bastante mucho perdiendo el tiempo organizando el escritorio de su padre y pretendiendo hacer papeleo- cuando Marcie del despacho entra en la oficina y le pregunta responder a una llamada.

Por lo que es la razón que Stiles está ahora de pie en el patio delantero de los Granger con la nieta de Elsie Granger, mirando hacia arriba en un árbol donde un pequeño gatito negro se alza sobre una rama.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Stiles le pide a la niña.

—Millie.

—Está bien, Millie, — dice. —Realmente creo que el gatito vendrá por sí mismo.

—Hay que subir y sacarlo—, insiste Millie.

Stiles le da al niño una mirada evaluadora. — ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —, pregunta.

—Soy tres, — Millie responde y Stiles no se pierda la implícita “niño, es este tipo es siempre tonto” tono.

Él vuelve su mirada a la pelota negro de pelusa en el árbol y sopesa sus opciones, fuertemente favoreciendo aquella de esperar al gato que baje por su cuenta. La pequeña señorita articuladora cruza sus brazos entonces mira fijamente el árbol y luego de nuevo a Stiles.

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro y se encoge de hombros en la chaqueta de su padre. Planta una bota en el tronco y se alcanza hasta agarrar la rama más baja, luego saca el cuerpo de su padre hasta instalarse en parte Y del árbol, paralelas a la rama donde se alza el gatito. Siente gotas de sudor en la frente de su padre y hace una nota mental para comprar a su padre una membresía en el gimnasio local para Navidad.

El gatito proyecta una mirada cautelosa a Stiles. —Aquí gatito, gatito—, le llama a continuación, pone los ojos. Porque, ¿en verdad?

El gatito deja escapar un maullido lastimero continuación regresa a la parte posterior del borde de la rama, lejos de Stiles. Extiende una mano y pretende agarrar el gatito. La cosa silba y desliza una pata a la mano de su padre, Stiles atrae la mano rápidamente de nuevo para evitar que le rasguñe. Al parecer no satisfecho con ser incapaz de mutilar, la viciosa criatura salta - con las garras fuera - al rostro de su padre. Stiles pone instintivamente las manos de su padre, tratando de protegerse a sí mismo. Esto hace que el cuerpo de su padre se sacuda y el cinturón de herramientas de alguna manera queda atrapado en una rama. Pierde el equilibrio, sus botas resbalan y le terminan lanzando hacia adelante, fuera del árbol.

Aterriza en el suelo - duro - el arma enfundada golpeando su costado. Se queja y suavemente rueda sobre la espalda de su padre. Asoma un ojo abierto y alcanza a ver a Millie batir una retirada hacia la casa, la pelota negro de pelusa del mal apretada contra su pecho.

 ¿Cómo es esta su vida? Stiles piensa. Espera no. ¿Cómo esta es la vida de _su padre_?

Se tumba en el suelo durante cinco minutos, tratando de recuperar el aliento que había sido expulsado, mentalmente evaluando si pudo haber roto cualquiera de los huesos de su padre. Lo cual no sería más que la guinda del pastel de desastres de su vida.

Nop. No hay nada roto, gracias a Dios. Pero sus nervios se sienten en dolor y Stiles puede tener un esguince en el dedo meñique izquierdo de su padre.

Considera llamar por ayuda por el radio, declarando con un patético  "agente herido" pero no cree que ninguno de los Agentes vaya a estar contentos. Además de que su padre probablemente lo mataría por lo que Stiles se llena de valor y se pone de pie. Finalmente.

Puede sentir la mirada del demonio de la muerte enmascarado como un gatito en él mientras se mete en la patrulla.

Malditos gatos.

* * *

 

 

En el almuerzo, John acumula una bandeja con una hamburguesa que gotea grasa, patatas fritas cubiertas con salsa, dos rebanadas de pastel y una lata de Coca-Cola. Scott se queda mirando a su bandeja y levanta una juiciosa ceja, que John ignora descaradamente. Está atascado en el cuerpo de su hijo de diecisiete años y va a comer muy bien lo que él quiere.

 

 

* * *

 

Cuando regresa a la estación, el Agente Stevens toma una mirada hacia Stiles, la cara y el cuello de su padre lleno de arañazos, y levanta una ceja interrogante.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —pregunta el Agente.

—Gato—chirría Stiles.

Las cejas del Agente se disparan casi más allá de la línea del pelo.

Dentro de la oficina de su padre, ahora contemplando el almuerzo, Stiles decide que lo que él  realmente necesita es una hamburguesa de tocino, una porción grande de papas fritas y un gran Coca-Cola para calmar la migraña que se ha establecido residencia en la cabeza de su padre. Pero este es el cuerpo de _su padre_ por lo que ordena una ensalada con pollo a la parrilla.

Él suspira. Ser su padre realmente es una jodida mierda.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante el período libre de la tarde de Stiles, se encuentra siendo abordado por la chica Hale - ¿Cara? ¿Corey? _Cora_ – la que nadie sabía que no murió en el incendio. Está todo confuso, por lo que a John se refiere.

Ella fija su mirada en John entonces levanta una ceja. Esta bastante seguro de que el levantado de las cejas es una cosa patentada por los Hale.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —, le pregunta.

John se encoge los hombros de Stiles. —Nada—, dice. Aparte de despertar en el cuerpo de su hijo esta mañana, John esta de color de rosas.

—Pareces... diferente hoy, —ella acusa y se inclina para - sipi - _olfatearlo_.

John se arrastra un paso atrás, sus instintos de policía defensiva haciendo clic. ¿Qué? Cora Hale es una joven mujer intimidante. —Sólo yo—, dice con la voz alegre de Stiles. —Stiles. Nada diferente aquí.

Cora entrecierra sus ojos hacia él. —Entonces, ¿qué? — ella mueve una mano hacia John. — ¿Qué con esa mirada en tu cara?

— ¿Cuál mirada?

—El tipo de mirada que me hace querer golpearte, — ella le dice.

Bueno. Así que John realmente necesita tener una conversación con Stiles sobre el tipo de chicas con las que pasa el tiempo. Él se encoge de hombros mentalmente. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez este tipo de conversación es lo que pasa por el ligar en estos días.

Él deja que Cora le sigua a la biblioteca, incluso si piensa que podría estar enviando un mensaje equivocado. Debido a que John todavía está molesto por tener que responder a las preguntas sobre los acontecimientos históricos su propio entrenamiento de la escuela secundaria y su experiencia en la vida no le habían preparado adecuadamente para esto.

 

* * *

 

 

—Amigo—, dice Stiles, yendo por un máximo sufrimiento mientras que hace un gesto vaga a los papeles sobre el escritorio de su padre, — ¿No puede alguien más hacerlo?

Una mirada ilegible pasa por encima de la cara del Agente antes de que él diga, —Ella pidió _personalmente_ por usted, señor.

¿Y por qué Stiles le da la impresión de que hay algo que el Agente no le está diciendo?

Stiles espera hasta que está en el coche patrulla de su padre antes de buscar la dirección de la residencia de los Greenberg en su teléfono celular. ¿Qué? No es como que sea amigo de Greenberg. Nunca ha estado en la casa del chico. Y Beacon Hills es pequeño, pero no es lo suficientemente pequeño para que Stiles conozca dónde vive cada uno.

Se encontró en la puerta con una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, que viste una bata que había visto claramente mejores días, con el cabello enrollado en rulos al estilo antiguo.

Así que esta es la madre de Greenberg. Eh.

—Sheriff, gracias a Dios que está aquí, —la señora Greenberg expresa, abriendo más la puerta y haciendo un gesto para que entre al interior.

Stiles cuenta cuatro, tal vez cinco, gatos que pululan en el fondo y cree que la madre de Greenberg esta tal vez sólo un felino cerca de ser una loca de gatos.

 Y, en verdad, ¿Qué con los _gatos_ hoy?

—Se trata de mi hijo, — la señora Greenberg está diciendo, espantando a los gatos que iniciaban amenazadoramente a serpentear en las piernas de su padre. —He encontrado algo en su habitación, — dice ella, dándole una mirada a Stiles. La forma en que un ojo es más grande que el otro y parece contraerse de manera irregular no hace nada para refutar la parte “loca” de la señora de los gatos sospecha. —Creo que podría estar tomando drogas—, susurra.

Stiles sube una de las cejas de su padre ante esto. Si Greenberg está consumiendo drogas, Stiles no va a emitir un juicio. Debido a que el tic del ojo de la señora Greenberg es cada vez más errático y uno de los gatos está ahora montando las botas de su padre.

La mamá de Greenberg agarra a Stiles por la manga de la chaqueta y lo lleva a una habitación, al final del pasillo - el dormitorio de su hijo. Hay una caja de zapatos en la cama. La señora Greenberg agita una mano hacia ella. Cuando Stiles no hace ningún movimiento, ella le da un pequeño empujón hacia ella.

Stiles levanta la tapa con cautela - está bien, así que tal vez tiene un poco de miedo de que algo va saltar hacia él. Hay una bolsa de plástico transparente en la que sostiene una onza o el doble de valor de una sustancia blanca que podría ser cocaína o podría ser talco para los pies. Infierno si Stiles lo sabe. Se perdió la unidad contra las drogas en clase de salud porque estaba enfermo de gripe y no tampoco era como si su padre le habría permitido ver los frutos de cualquier droga en la oficina del sheriff.

La señora Greenberg le está mirando con expectación. Entonces, Stiles abre la bolsa, lame el dedo meñique de su padre y sumerge el polvo. Toca con el meñique hasta la punta de la lengua de su padre para probar como lo ha visto en las películas de policías, con la esperanza que el polvo no es el escondite secreto de Greenberg para curar el pie de atleta.

El sabor es dulce no amargo. Stiles está bastante seguro de que es el azúcar glas. Él perdona un momento para preguntarse por qué Greenberg tendría una pequeña bolsa de azúcar glas escondido en una caja de zapatos debajo de su cama - porque raro, ¿de acuerdo? - cuando de repente siente una diapositiva mano sobre la nalga de su padre, apretando los dedos audazmente a través de los pantalones del uniforme.

Stiles grita. Ni siquiera va a mentir y decir que es un grito varonil.

—No drogas—, dice la señora Greenberg, su voz se lanzó una octava que está seguro de que su padre estaría avergonzado.

La mamá de Greenberg mueve las cejas y le da una amplia sonrisa con dientes. Bueno, sería con dientes si dos de sus dientes superiores no hubieran desaparecido.

Stiles tira la bolsa de nuevo en la caja de zapatos y luego corta el camino en una amplia trayectoria alrededor de la madre de Greenberg, la intención de hacer un escape.  Camina rápido afuera de la habitación de Greenberg y se escurre hacia la puerta principal, esquivando hábilmente a los gatos que bloquean su camino. Huye de la casa y no mira hacia atrás, ni siquiera cuando está detrás del volante y está conduciendo lejos, en la seguridad de la patrulla.

 

* * *

 

 

John nunca había apreciado plenamente las divagaciones de su hijo acerca de su entrenador loco, maestro de economía/lacrosse.

Es decir, hasta ahora.

Sabe que está mirando. Pero, para ser honesto, John no puede mirar hacia otro lado. Le fascina (y tal vez le asusta un poco) por la manera única de la locura que es Bobby Finstock. Y eso contando el número de veces que ha tenido que hacer frente a Stella Greenberg.

Eh. Ahora hay una pareja que John no había considerado antes.

Finstock está despotricando sobre la teoría del mercado y el principio de la oferta y la demanda, gritando a los estudiantes al azar y demandando respuestas a preguntas que tienen sentido sólo en la mente del profesor exigente. La chica actualmente en el interrogatorio, que se encuentra detrás de Stiles, empieza a llorar y Finstock se mueve a la siguiente víctima. Y así continúa hasta que cinco de las chicas y los dos de los chicos de la clase están conteniendo las lágrimas y los mocos sofocantes. John de repente entiende el porqué Stiles escribió un ensayo sobre la historia entera de la circuncisión masculina para esa prueba de economía el año pasado.

Y si piensa que la economía con Finstock es una especie de espectáculo de fenómenos, la práctica de lacrosse es un conjunto de otra pesadilla.

John intenta salir de la práctica pero Scott, bendice su pequeño corazón de hombre lobo, se las arregla para arrastrar Stiles junto con él. Stiles no está bromeando cuando dice que es difícil de resistir los ojos de cachorro de Scott por no hablar casi imposible de resistir la fuerza del hombre lobo del chico, especialmente cuando Scott se está sintiendo bastante insistente.

John está contemplando realmente suicidarse para salir de estos bien llamado “carreras suicidas” que Finstock está haciendo que hagan, cuando las extremidades desgarbadas de Stiles le fallan, provoca que John se tropiece y luego plantar la cara en la tierra.

— ¡Stilinski! —grita el entrenador, que se cierne sobre él. — ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Está aún más torpe de lo habitual!

Cuando John consiga su cuerpo de vuelta, va a organizar de forma que Finstock sea inesperadamente detenido y hacer un strip-searched, sin embargo algo le dice que el hombre probablemente lo disfrutaría. Él, sin embargo, voto por mostrar más simpatía cuando Stiles entra en su siguiente diatriba sobre la locura de su entrenador de lacrosse/economía.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles aleja de la residencia Greenberg, sintiéndose bastante traumatizado. A pesar de que técnicamente pasó con el cuerpo de su padre, Stiles todavía se siente como la víctima, todavía se siente violado. No se ha sentido violado desde que esa rara criatura que cambia de forma había hecho alguna especie de 'acariciado' (¿cuenta cómo  caricias cuando algo no tiene manos? Se pregunta) justo antes de Derek…

 

Oh mierda.

 

_Derek._

 

Se había olvidado por completo de Derek.

 

* * *

 

 

John hace rápidamente su fuga después de la práctica de lacrosse, esquivando la invitación de Scott a unirse a él y a Isaac por alguna batalla de videojuegos en la casa de los McCall. Todo lo que John quiere hacer es poner este día detrás de él, ir a casa, excavar en su propia cama, y dormir hasta que consiga su propio cuerpo de vuelta.

Está desbloqueando el Jeep cuando de repente unas manos agarran sus caderas, hábilmente le giran en torno e continuación se asientan en su trasero, tirando de él hacia delante. Antes de que John tenga oportunidad de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, un par de labios - sorprendente suave – asaltan los suyos, barba bien cuidado raspando suavemente a través de su mandíbula.

John no puede ayudarse a sí mismo. Hace un ruido que suena como un gato estrangulado mientras sus brazos solapan.

Eh. Al parecer, el cuerpo de Stiles es naturalmente propenso a agitarse.

Además, en retrospectiva, ahora que lo piensa, la prueba de la historia debería haber sido en el número dos de la lista de cosas que Stiles debería de haberle dicho. El estar con la lengua enreda y el intercambio de saliva regularmente con _Derek Hale_ debería haber sido el _Número Uno_.

John se extrae a sí mismo de los besos del hombre lobo y corrige a Hale con la mejor “Soy el Sheriff” que puede poner en la cara de Stiles.

—Hijo, debes de tener una _muy buena_ explicación de por qué estás molestando a un menor de edad en el estacionamiento de la escuela preparatoria.

Hale lo mira como un ciervo (bueno, _lobo_ sería más exacto) en los faros y abre la boca para decir algo. Es salvado, sin embargo, por el zumbido de su teléfono y John observa a Hale arrancarlo de su bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros, sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente mientras lee el texto, John es 100% seguro que es su hijo informando al hombre lobo del loco cambio de cuerpos (las palabras de Stiles, por supuesto).

—Mierda—, Hale expresa en voz baja.

—Mierda de hecho, — John regresa con simpatía.

Cara o cruz a cuál de ellos los dos es el más mortificado en este momento, John está dispuesto a poner la apuesta en Hale.

Hale presiona un botón en su teléfono celular y levanta el teléfono a su oreja. Se mueve a una ligera distancia, probablemente para obtener un cierto grado de privacidad, pero mantiene un ojo cauteloso sobre John.

John no puede decir que culpa al hombre.

 

* * *

 

Stiles había retirado el coche patrulla del camino para mandar un mensaje de texto a Derek (la seguridad en primer lugar, ¿verdad?) Y ahora está sentado, esperando una respuesta. La llamada viene casi inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué _diablos_?, Stiles, — Derek gruñe cuando contesta.

—Hey, Derek, — dice Stiles en la voz de su padre, tratando de pretender que esta no es una de las conversaciones más difíciles que ha tenido.

—Acabo de besar a _tu padre_ —, dice Derek, sonando como alguien alrededor de un ocho en la escala enloquecer. —Bueno, te besé, pero luego me di cuenta de tu texto y justo ahora sé que realmente _tu padre_.

El tono de Derek suena un poco juzgador, francamente, lo que hace Stiles erizarse. — ¿Crees que el cambio de cuerpos es un día de campo y el sol para mí? —, devuelve de mal humor. — ¡ _La madre de Greenberg_ agarró el culo de mi padre! ¡ _Tiento sus glúteos_ , Derek! ¿No crees que no fue un poco _traumatizante_? ¡Además de que toque el infierno gracias a un gato del demonio y caí de un maldito árbol!

Hay un silencio en el otro extremo y a continuación, —Besé a tu padre, Stiles. Podrías haberme dado una breve advertencia del intercambio de cuerpo.

Él sabe Derek tiene razón. Stiles imagina al hombre lobo mirarse todo deprimido y mortificado y la irritación se funde. Derek es adorable cuando se ve de esa manera. —Mira, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —le dice Stiles. —Debí de haberte advertido más temprano. Acabo de estar, ya sabes, ocupado tratando de ser mi padre y todo. Resulta que no es tan fácil ser él.

Derek hace un ruido en el otro extremo, Stiles es razonablemente seguro de que Derek está aceptando su disculpa.

—Por cierto, — dice Stiles. — ¿Cómo se ve mi pelo?

— _¿Qué?_ —, responde Derek. Stiles opta por ignorar la incredulidad en el tono.

—Mi cabello—, dice Stiles. —Tuve que arreglarlo por mi padre, para no parecer un total idiota. ¿Todavía está luciendo bien o...?

—Uh... ¿es lindo? — Derek dice vagamente.

Stiles detecta una nota de trauma aún persistente en la voz del hombre lobo. Quiere decir algo dulce y tranquilizador, pero piensa que probablemente no a tener el efecto deseado si Derek lo escucha en la voz de su padre, por lo que Stiles ofrece un — ¿Hablamos más tarde? — en su lugar.

Derek da un apagado "sí" a cambio y Stiles sabe que va a tener que hacer algo grande para compensar a Derek cuando regrese a su cuerpo.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek Hale está sentado en la acera, teléfono en la mano, mirándose como si estuviera tambalea al borde de la hiperventilación.

—Sólo hay que poner la cabeza entre las rodillas y respirar, hijo, — John le dice a Hale con sequedad.

Hale lo mira con la mitad de una mirada.

De acuerdo, entonces tal vez John sabe dónde Stiles obtiene su propensión a sarcasmo.

—La madre de Greenberg le agarró el trasero—, Hale le dice.

John se tensa. Él entiende que Hale esta, probablemente, en estado de shock debido a las circunstancias por lo que va a perdonar la malicia en el tono del hombre. Pero ahora John visualiza a Stella Greenberg tentando su trasero con Stiles en su cuerpo y va a tomar una gran cantidad para que esa imagen se borre de la _mente de ambos_.

 

* * *

 

 

Se balancea hacia el loft de Derek después del turno de su padre.

Derek se desliza para abrir la puerta, pero arroja una mirada cautelosa al hombre que se parece al Sheriff.

— ¿Stiles? —, consulta, con una ceja característicamente arqueada.

Stiles le ofrece la pequeña bandeja de galletas y crema de medianoche de Haagen Dazs, las favoritas de Derek.

Derek lo deja entrar. Stiles no puede dejar de mirar fijamente el culo de Derek, enfundada en un par de pantalones de chándal que abrazan sus glúteos muy bien. Además tiene puesta una camiseta sin mangas, también, lo que acentúa los músculos de su espalda, los hombros y el pecho y hacen cosas maravillosas por sus bíceps.

—Me estás comiendo con los ojos, con los ojos de tu padre—, dice Derek de mal humor, con los brazos cruzados ahora contra su pecho. —Por favor detente. Voy a tener pesadillas.

Stiles quiere hacer algo más que comerse con los ojos a Derek. Y sorprendente. ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? El cuerpo de su padre en realidad reacciona a los pensamientos lujuriosos de Stiles. Esto es... esto es _embarazoso_.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles, empujando el bote de helado hacia Derek. —Me tengo que ir. Disfruta de las galletas de medianoche y el helado. Espero estar de vuelta en mi propio cuerpo mañana para que pueda saltarte.

La boca de Derek cae abierta. Stiles no va a mentir, es un espectáculo que comprende la mayor parte de sus fantasías.

Él se retira del loft, desliza la puerta cerrada, y sale corriendo de vuelta al coche patrulla antes el cuerpo de su padre tenga la oportunidad de hacer algo realmente vergonzoso que ni él ni Derek serán capaces de recuperarse.

 

* * *

 

John parpadea hacia el techo. Se ha extendido sobre la cama de Stiles, usando cada onza de energía su mente para empujar las hormonas de su hijo.

Jesús, ¿es Stiles siempre malditamente caliente? él se pregunta. John recuerda cuando tenía diecisiete años. Él está seguro que a sus diecisiete años nunca obtuvo una erección tantas veces en una semana, como el cuerpo de Stiles lo hace en un día. Para empeorar las cosas, no es como  si John pueda "hacerse cargo del problema”. Porque eso es todo un nivel de espeluznante que se niega rotundamente a comprometerse.

Por lo tanto, continúa parpadeando, llamando a las imágenes que van desde la falta de dientes de Stella Greenberg a Finstock entrenando lacrosse desnudo, preguntándose si Stiles pasa a través de las mismas técnicas visuales para lograr tener su hormonalmente adolescente cuerpo bajo control.

O, más probablemente, John piensa irónicamente, su hijo simplemente se masturba.

 

* * *

 

  

Cuando llega a casa, se encuentra con Stiles!Papá en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo el periódico.

— ¿ _Derek Hale_? — dice su padre, arqueando una de las cejas hacia Stiles.

Stiles encoge los hombros de su padre.

Su padre vuelve su atención al periódico. —Es excelente besando, te voy a dar eso.

—Oh, _Dios mío_ , — Stiles chilla, palmoteando con las manos de su padre sobre las orejas. — _La, la, la, la, la_ —, canta a la defensiva. No necesita escuchar a su padre hablando de la destreza de los besos de Derek, sobre todo en la propia voz de Stiles.

Stiles!Papá se _ríe_. Luego, sus ojos de repente se estrechan y señala con el dedo a Stiles. — ¿Por qué hay arañazos en mi cara?

Ha. Dos pueden jugar este juego.

Stiles pone la boca de su padre en la mejor cara de idiota que puede manejar entonces continuación, deja la cocina. Sube las escaleras para cambiar el uniforme de su padre, su sonrisa difundiéndose más amplia cuando su padre le grita tras de él. — ¡Stiles!

Se pone una camiseta y un par de pantalones de dormir de su padre. Luego toma su teléfono y envía un texto a Derek: _Mi padre piensa que eres increíble besando._

Tarda unos tres segundos para Derek para responder: _qué demonios Stiles detente._

Stiles se ríe. Burlarse del lobo feroz es muy divertido, aunque el propio Stiles no puede soportar la broma.

 

* * *

 

 

Los dos están en la cama a las nueve - cansados con el día, cansados del hechizo, cansados con el uno con el otro. John y Stiles cada uno piden fervientemente de que cuando llegue la mañana, estarán de regreso en su cuerpo otra vez.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando llega la mañana, todavía están atrapados en el cuerpo del otro. Muy bien para el mejor escenario.

Están en la veterinaria el jueves por la tarde.

—No puedo tomar un segundo más de esto—, Stiles!Papá le dice a Deaton. — ¡Quiero salir del cuerpo de Stiles! _Ahora mismo_.

Stiles hace una cara herido. — ¡Hey! —, protesta. — _Me hieres_.

—John, realmente no pensa…— intenta Deaton, pero Stiles!Papá lo interrumpe rápidamente.

— ¿ _Sabes_ lo que es ser un hombre de cincuenta años en un cuerpo de alguien de diecisiete? —, le pregunta a Deaton. — ¡Es perpetuamente estar caliente, haciendo estallar una erección cada de media hora! _¡Una pesadilla!_

—Ah, ¿sí? — contrarresta Stiles. Debido a que su padre no es el único que no tiene un buen tiempo aquí. —Bueno, estar en tu cuerpo no es exactamente una alegría. Tu rodilla izquierda duele, hay un dolor sordo constante en tu hombro derecho, y ¡Derek no me va a besar porque me parezco a _ti_!

Stiles!Papá pone los ojos mientras Deaton trata de ocultar una sonrisa. Está bien, quizás Stiles no había querido decir lo último en voz alta, pero el punto sigue en pie.

— ¿Cómo hacemos para regresar a nuestros cuerpos? — su padre ladra.

—El hechizo se revertirá automáticamente en la luna llena, —Deaton le recuerda.

 Su padre fija su mirada en Deaton. Stiles se impresiona. No sabía su rostro podía verse como un tipo rudo.

Deaton parece conseguir el punto. —Bueno, hay una manera...

 

* * *

 

 

Alguien realmente debería recordar que cuando Stiles Deaton dice _“hay una manera”_ , hay una fuerte posibilidad de que dicho camino implicará el derramamiento de sangre o la muerte inminente. Muy probablemente ambos.

Así que no es de extrañar que en el momento actual el Hada Traviesa (Stiles estaba muy bien en poner en mayúsculas esas primeras letras) tiene sus manos en el cuello de su padre y se está ahogando la vida fuera de Stiles. Sólo hay suficiente oxígeno en el cerebro de Stiles que  todavía para pensar en cómo de cabreado su padre va a estar por las marcas de la mano del Hada en su cuello cuando regresen a su cuerpos.

De repente, Derek está ahí, luchando con el Hada y quitándolo lejos de Stiles. Con la ayuda de Stiles!Papá, Derek toma al Hada al círculo de polvo de luna (Stiles todavía tiene temor de cómo llegaron a adquirir el verdadero _polvo de luna_ ) y Stiles!Papá recita la frase Deaton les había dado, mientras que Stiles traga aire en sus pulmones que habían sido exprimidos mientras estaba siendo estrangulado hasta la muerte.

Stiles continuación, se une a su padre y Derek alrededor del arco exterior de la línea de polvo de la luna y parpadea evaluando a la dos y medio de pie, Hada atrapada dentro. No era como si hubiera estado esperando, como, alas o coronas de flores, cualquier cosa menos una camisa de leñador, pantalones cortos de color caqui, botas militares y un sombrero de fieltro negro no estaban en su radar  de visión de como eran las hadas.

Es muy posiblemente la cosa más extraña que jamás haya visto. Y ha estado dentro de la residencia Greenberg, ¿recuerdan?

—Hemos hecho el ritual solicitando para que nos liberes del hechizo—, dice Stiles!Papá. —Deberas conseguir que nuestros cuerpos regresen a la normalidad, ¿verdad?

El Traviesa Hada cruza los brazos y saca un extremado suspiro. —Así será— el Hada responde con una voz de tono alto que John no estaba esperando. Porque todo el jefe del crimen leñador mirada del Hada no era lo suficientemente extraño.

John y Stiles, aguardan un momento. Parece que nada sucede. John se encuentra todavía en el cuerpo de su hijo y por la expresión de su rostro, Stiles todavía está en el suyo.

— ¿Cuándo? — John pide, cada vez más exasperada por el segundo.

—A la luz de la mañana—, dice el hada. —Ahora libérenme.

John intercambia una mirada con Stiles-en-su-cuerpo, que se parece a Hale, quien se encoge de hombros.

 —Está bien—, dice John, a pesar de que desconfía en creer en la Hada leñador vistiendo un fieltro resistente al desgaste. Se llama la Hada Traviesa por una razón, ¿verdad? Aun así, él asiente en Hale para romper la línea de polvo de luna.

La carcajada que resuena cuando el Hada se va volando en la noche (usando, por cierto, no alas, pero algún tipo de artilugio propulsor que salió de la nada, que sólo se suma a la rareza de todo esto) proporciona cero comodidades.

Malditas Hadas.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando se despierta en la mañana del viernes está en la cama de Stiles. Tiene un momento para pensar _“ese traidor, miserable pedazo de…”_ antes de que recuerda que él y Stiles había ido a dormir en las camas de sus respectivos cuerpos, lo que significa que es justo donde debería estar si el hechizo se rompió.

John nunca ha sido tan agradecido de sentir el dolor sordo en el hombro y la rodilla mientras balancea sus cincuenta años de edad cuerpo fuera de la cama de Stiles y se dirige al cuarto de baño. Su vejiga claramente no está equipada para manejar la cantidad de líquido que su hijo parece tomar durante un día.

Stiles se encuentra con su padre en el pasillo saliendo del cuarto de baño. Ellos se miran el uno al otro por un largo momento y luego su padre tira de Stiles en un abrazo.

—Te amo, niño, —su padre le dice. —Pero no quiero volver a ser tú de nuevo.

—Yo también te quiero, papá—, Stiles dice con una sonrisa. —Lo mismo.

Su padre le sonríe. Entonces su rostro se torna severo y él dice: —Por cierto, estás castigado durante los días de la semana durante el próximo mes.

— ¿Qué? — protesta Stiles. — ¿Por qué? — no hay manera de que su papá le eché la culpa por lo de la Hada. Eso sería totalmente injusto.

—Por la mala calificación que probablemente obtendrás en el examen de historia que deberías de haberme dicho acerca, — su padre le dice.

Stiles se abre la boca para protestar.

—Y por no decirme que estás en _términos de besos_ con Derek Hale, — añade su padre.

Razonable, piensa Stiles.

Su padre señala un dedo en él. —Pero no más besos en el estacionamiento de la escuela. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, papá, — Stiles responde con una sonrisa. Stiles está de acuerdo con esto porque su padre _no dijo_ que no _besos en absoluto_. Lo que es bueno. Debido a Stiles realmente tiene que ser capaz de besar a Derek. Con esto en mente, rápidamente le manda un texto a Derek para hacerle saber que está de vuelta en su cuerpo por lo que tal vez puedan ¿quizás reunirse para algunos besos más adelante?

 —Oh—, dice Stiles, mirando hacia arriba desde su teléfono celular. John pondría una apuesta que su hijo acaba de enviar un texto a Derek Hale, probablemente haciéndole saber que  puedan volver a besarse ahora que John está fuera del cuerpo de Stiles. —Greenberg tiene un alijo de azúcar en polvo en una caja de zapatos debajo de su cama. Creo que podría estar tratando de asustar a su mamá.

John da un suspiro. Sí, parece que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad. Pero él definitivamente tomara la locura normal que del tipo sobrenatural cualquier día.

**Author's Note:**

> Strip-search: Es una práctica para buscar en una persona armas u otro contrabando sospechoso que puede estar escondido en su cuerpo o en el interior de su ropa, en ocasiones se le exige a la persona eliminar alguna parte o la totalidad de su ropa.


End file.
